Barry Saucepan and the Smoking Pot
by Goodnight-and-Go
Summary: Barry and friends are now in their forth year at hogwarts and once again there up to their usual tricks, things start off with a bang but will the upcomming events a hogwarts breakhearts, strain friendships and brood jealousies?
1. Pimps and prostitutes

**A/N Lotte Smotti wanted me to get the story started to yea...The first paragraph is by LLP...**

Barry surveyed the scene. He couldn't believe it. He was having his first birthday party ever. What was even better was that Andrew, Lemo, and Andy have all come early to help him and Sirius set up. By him and Sirius, it meant just Sirius. He was simply too exited to help. also Sirius had told him to piss off, as Barry couldn't decide which was better: With the moustache or not (with Sirius's latest obsession was facial hair) What made Barry even more exited was the surprise theme Sirius had arranged 'Pimps and prostitutes', so Barry took great pleasure in kicking back on the magically conjured sofa and watch Lemo bend over in her incredibly short black skirt. Barry tapped his glass and it magically refilled,  
"Good old re-filling charm," Barry muttered. Andy stomped over to Barry, "I know it's your birthday, but why do you get to sit on your arse while we work our butts off?"  
Barry chuckled,  
"Because I can,"  
Andy pouted,  
"Quite frankly I'm disgusted by that statement."  
Andrew came up behind her, and grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder, "Put me down!" Andy protested, "I'm in a mini-skirt and I probably just flashed Barry!"  
Andrew slapped her on the arse,  
"We're all family."  
Lemo wrinkled her nose and sat on Barry,  
"I guess that makes you the sick perverted uncle?"  
"That's me!"  
Sirius entered the room,  
"I'm the sexy cousin that no-one can resist!"  
Sniggers came from all corners of the room.  
Sirius shrugged,  
"It was worth a shot..."  
Barry adjusted Lemo on his lap,  
"So, who else is coming, Sirius?"  
Sirius shrugged,  
"Who ever she invited," he pointed to Andy.  
"Andy? Why not Lemo?"  
Sirius sighed,  
"Oh I tried, but Lemo wouldn't stop screaming 'I aint no whore!' after I told her the theme."  
Lemo grinned sheepishly,  
"Well, I'm not..."  
"So who's coming Andy?"  
Andy looked at Andrew,  
"I told him to sort it."  
Andrew snapped back to attention,  
"I…What?"  
There was silence except for the sound of Sirius's hand hitting his forehead. Andrew then laughed,  
"I'm just taking the piss...I invited Mione, Erin and Partner, Nick, Lotte, Cheesy, Banana, Seamus, Thomas, Johnny and Partner, Don, Jub, Timmo, Professor Loopy, The Hufflepuff 4th year Quidditch team, the ravenclaw 4th year Quidditch team, the Slytherin 4th year Quidditch team... Ummm... I think that's-"  
"You invited the SLYTHERINS!" Lemo, Barry, Andy and Sirius all chorused.  
"I think so..." Andrew said, and then stroked his chin, "Or I might not have... I can't remember..."  
They all groaned,  
"_DREW_...!"

"Happy birthday, Barry!" cried a group of Ravenclaw Quidditch players, as they entered the room, each carrying either drinks or some form of junk food.

"Lotte! Take you coat off, look at Andy and Lemo!" Barry called to Lotte, who was hiding in the corner wrapped in a long black trench coat.

Lotte glared at Barry.

"Come on! It's not that bad," said Andy, holding out her arm to take Lotte's coat, which Lotte grudgingly took off and gave her, revealing a slightly see through black lace shirt and a tight leather mini skirt.

The night waned on, with thankfully, no sign of the Slytherin's turning up. Music was blaring from a stereo system Mione had lent Barry for the party. Around 11pm the Hufflepuff Quidditch team started arriving, bringing with them alcohol.

By 12pm two thirds the room were either drunk or tipsy, including Sirius and Professor Loopy who were singing drunken ballads one minute and crying with their

arms around each other and saying "I love you, man!" the next.

Lemo and Barry were making out on the magically conjured couch, Jub had found a broom and was pole dancing to "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls which Don was happily watching, Andy and Andrew had left the room and were doing god-knows-what, Cheesy and Banana (still sober) were chatting to some guys from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Lotte was sitting on some guy's lap with his arm around her complaining she was cold, Erin was trying her best to get rid of Seamus, who was trying to chat her up and others were either mingling or dancing.

Around half past the power was cut off.

"Hey! Sirius? Did you forget pay the power Bills?" Barry shouted, over the groans and the startled screams of the party goers, outside came shouts and yells of Triumph and Hysterical laughter.

"Have a Nice birthday, Saucepan!" Shouted a voice from outside, that sounded a lot like Dracola Malfoy.

The staggering silence was broken by a crash and footsteps, the front door opened and high heels descended the steps, followed by a string of curses.

"The bastards have blown up the damn fuse box" cried a slightly slurred female voice "Anyone know a Charm that can fix blown up things?" Lotte reentered the dark living room her wand out and glowing, Professor Loopy stood up, and staggered slightly and followed her outside and the power flicked back on. Everyone cheered and clapped professor Loopy on the back and handed him drinks as the party resumed itself.

_**Poofeh:** Hey, hope you like the first chapter ppls! 'veiw plse:D sankoo Ambo for beta'ing! _


	2. Hangovers and the World Cup

"Lemo! Do you mind? I have the feeling someone has a metal band around my head and is slowly tightening it, I currently don't want to help you with your damn crossword, ok?" groaned a hung-over Lotte as she sipped her coffee in the kitchen the next morning.

Andy bounced in to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning sunshine's! Wasn't that party last night just great? Although I didn't see too much of it, but hey, what I saw was great" she exclaimed happily.

"Great? The bits I can remember were great except when I gave Sirius a lap dance….." said Lotte with a shudder.

Lemo gave a snort of laughter,

"Yea! I remember that! Damn that was so funny! You were totally off your face, ha-ha you should be glad that guy you were sitting on pulled you away, god knows what would have happened next" Lemo said slightly reproachfully,

"Shuddup, you know that guy left his name and phone number on a napkin which he had shoved down my top" Lotte said quietly, placing her hand on her temple.

"Oh I see someone else here suffering from the effects of alcohol!" Called a jubilant Barry as he sailed down the stairs in to the kitchen,

"Anyone seen Sirius?" asked Barry, Lemo and Andy shook their heads, Lotte groaned and muttered something that sounded a lot like "don't remind me".

There was a pop and Sirius apperated right next to Barry.

"You called young sir?" he said majestically, sweeping into a great bow.

"yea, I was just wondering if you had anymore of that tonic stuff for hang-over's for Andrew, Jub and Lotte here?" he asked, gesturing to Lotte who was sitting at the kitchen table looking like hell warmed up. Sirius Looked over to Lotte, who was staring at him, and winked, with a look of shame Lotte retreated back to staring mournfully at her coffee.

"Yea, here" he said handing Barry a small bottle from his jeans pocket "one drop each under the tongue should do it" with one more look over to Lotte her desperated. Andy and Lemo fell in to spasms of laughter and didn't seem to be able to control themselves for quite some time, Lotte looked absolutely disgusted.

"Barry, be a kind soul and give me some that tonic stuff?" she begged Barry,

Barry grinned

"What's in it for me?" he asked slyly

"I'll tell everyone what I saw you doing when you thought everyone in your dormitory was asleep, one night when I was stalking Andrew" she said smirking, Barry handed her the tonic muttering sulkily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andrew! Andy! Desist from wrestling for one moment and help Barry and I put up this damn tent!" Sirius yelled at Andrew and Andy who had been fighting over a rubber tent mallet.

"Ok, that looks about it" said Barry stepping back to look over their handy work,

"Yep, hey? Where's Lemo?" said Andy looking around the large grounds that were reserved for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Drew! Andy! Saucy! Look who I found wandering round!" said Lemo returning from her mosey through the crowds dragging with her Cheesy, Banana, Jub Sheep, Don Wheezy and Lotte Tegan.

"BUDDIES!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Cheesy and Banana and patting Don, Jub and Lotte on the head.

"The more the merrier" said Sirius poking his head out side the tent flaps and grinning when he spotted Lotte among the group of friends, before he popped back inside the tent.

"He's never gonna let me forget what happened at that party is he?" Lotte asked Barry sorrowfully,

"Well, knowing Sirius, nope, sorry" Barry said with mock concern.

"So people, what are we planning on doing whist here together on this fine day of days?" asked Cheesy,

"Well, we could go for a walk and see who else is her or we could—"

"Help Sirius clean the tent!" interrupted Sirius smiling hopefully. Everyone looked at Sirius doubtfully.

"Aw, come on! Ok, I'm going to pick volunteers, Barry, Lemo and Lotte. The rest of you guys are free from Serious Keller, Ok?" ordered Sirius stepping outside the tent and holding the flap open for Barry, Lemo and Lotte who grudgingly went inside.

"What the f?" said Lemo, looking around her in awe.

From the outside the tent looked as if it would barely hold three people but from the inside it was the size of a 3 bedroom apartment.

"Ok, Lemo you can go and dust, Barry you can clean down the kitchen, and Lotte you can help me put sheets on beds" Sirius instructed, Lemo sniggered and Barry grinned at Lotte's look of utter frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up! My hair's getting wet! What are you? Snails?" shouted Andrew over the noise of the Quidditch World Cup crowd.

"You and your precious hair! Yelled Andy in frustration

"Just move it guys! We have one more set of stairs to climb yet" called Sirius from the back of the line.

"Whoa, freaky! Hey saucy, seen how high up we are?" Lemo exclaimed gingerly shuffling towards the railings. Barry sneaked behind her and grabbed her waist and shrieked "Saved you life!" Lemo screamed, and hit Barry on the arm.

"That's not funny Barry Saucepan!" pouted Lemo

"LADIES ANNNNND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE 456 QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!"

Shouted the voice of the Commentator, Loody Bagman,

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"


	3. Fright In The Forest

"..And did you see the way that Bolivarian Seeker, Slum, caught the snitch? It was like there was no broom beneath him, he owned the air he was riding, bloody amazing," sighed Andrew, adjusting Andy who was sitting on his lap.

"Awwwwww Drew's in love..." said Sirius framing his face in his hands, fluttering his eyelashes and pulling a crooked grin.

"Shuddup, he's a damn good flier! Andy, don't look at me like that!" retorted Drew sulkily,

"Hey, how the hell do you do that?" asked Lemo putting on a blank expression trying her hardest to flutter her eyelashes only too look like she was stoned, Barry tryed his best to disguise a snort of laughter by turning it into a very bizarre sneeze.

"Ahahahah!" Sirius triumphantly taunted, fluttering his eyelashes at Lemo; who sat back in the console of Barry's lap, glaring at him.

xxxx

An hour later all of them were in bed and asleep, well most of them. Sirius sat beside a potbelly fire and watched parts if the match over again through the omnoctulars.

xxxx

"Get up! GET UP NOW!" Sirius voice cried waking them instantly; Sirius hardly ever sounded this worried.

"What? Is the tent on fire?" Lemo asked groggily, smelling smoke.

"No! Just grab a jacket and get out of here! Head for the woods!" said Sirius, thrusting jackets into their arms.

Barry jogged out of the tent, his wand at ready in his pocket, Lemo by his side, Andy and Drew following.

Screams and yells reached their ears. Panic was everywhere; Tents were being set on fire by men in red balaclavas and black baggy robes. Andy was about to run but Drew grabbed her.

"We've got to stay together! Come on - this way!" he shouted over the noise of the panicking crowds.

xxxx

Reaching the forest, that was spread around the outskirts of the grounds; they sat in silence, all of them shaken by what had happened. Breaking the silence Barry jumped up,

"Shit! Sirius! Did he follow us out of the tent?"

Everyone looked blankly at Barry; they hadn't seen Sirius since he had given them their jackets and told them to run.

"Calm down mate, he'll be fine" said Drew, patting Barry on the back.

Barry stood for a moment look as though he had all intentions to run from the safety of the forest and find his godfather, when he looked over to Lemo who looked on the verge of tears, sat beside her and comforted her.

xxxx

A rustle came from nearby bushes. Drew looked over to Barry, who looked at Drew; both nodded and walked over towards the bushes, Drew a little behind Barry. Drawing out their wands, Drew called out,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was silence, and then a figure cut and ran from its hiding place in the bushes. On impulse, Barry stunned them, (**Btw..."Cut and ran" means run away, jus incase ur stoopid loike andy...**)

"Stupefy!"

The figure fell to the ground as the spell hit them and lay motionless. Barry and Drew strode over to the fallen figure.

"What is it?" Lemo asked from the clearing she and Andy were sitting.

"It's… It's... its Lotte... " said Barry in horror.

"Arm yourselves you scoundrels! Attacking a wandless teenager in darkness! Have you no shame?" Called a voice from the distance.

"I know that voice!" Lemo spriung up, "Oh Great Cheesy, please spare these thick skulled morons! They had no idea who the hell was in the bushes," Lemo sunk in to a theatrical low bow and Cheesy threw off an invisibility cloak grinning.

"Oh, it's just you guys... Lotte was checking out who it was, she said has really good night vision et cetera" said Cheesy folding up the cloak and calling for the others to come out.

Soon they were joined by Banana, Don and Jub.

"So, where'd you get the cloak?" asked Andy running her hand across the material.

Cheesy shrugged,

"Sirius handed it to me, told me to head for the woods and look out for you guys. But then there were some of those other guys coming out from the wood by the time we got here, so we thought you guys were them."

"I'm guessing the cloak is Barry's...?" said Banana drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Yea...I guess all we can to do now is wait…" said Lemo quietly, nursing Lotte's head on her lap.


	4. Kinky' Findings

"nrrrrrrrrrrg, I am so bored and sick of this tense atmosphere!!" Cried Lemo as she jumped up from where she was sitting, causing everyone to jump.   
"What else can we do, go running blindly through a pitch black forest? Or tramp through like a stampede of rabid monkeys with all our wands shining bright making us an easy target for who ever started this whole mess?" Cheesy said patiently.  
"No, but we're not exactly invisible with that wand lit anyway" she replied sulkily, pointing to Andy's wand  
"Hey! You wanna be in pitch dark!?" Ambo snapped, aggravated that she hasn't gotten her beauty sleep  
"NO!" cried Lotte from where she was believed to be dozing.  
A long silence withstood, broken every once and awhile by some groans and muttering from a sleeping Andrew.

Half an hour later there was a rustling in a bush a couple of meters from the clearing where the small group were sitting.   
"Mmmmmmm…uh..no….mmmm…RABID MONKIES!! NO!! NOOOO!!" cried Andrew cried as he woke with a start, the rest of the group looked up in alarm, Andy gently stroke Andrew's hair,  
"It's okay Andrew, there are no rabid monkeys..." Even as she spoke her voice shook.  
Barry jumped up,  
"Yeah, but it's something..." He reached to take his wand from his back pocket, to find it wasn't there. He began deperately patting his arse earning disturbed looks from the group, finally Lemo said,  
"Barry. Please, stop touching yourself."  
Barry turned to face her,  
"My wand! It's gone!"  
Lemo rolled her eyes,  
"You're always losing your wand."  
"I didn't lose it! Someone's stolen it!"  
Banana raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh really who?"  
"The rabid monkeys!" Andrew replied groggily.  
Everyone threw him an impatiently look, which Andy returned with a glare,   
"He's still sleepy!"  
Jub cleared her throat nervously from her seat on Don's lap,  
"So is anyone...Uh...Going to check out the noise?"  
But before any of them could move a voice cried out,  
"Oh Le Mark of Dark! Peow!"  
The group of teenagers exchanged worried looks before a peacock Blue color streak flew into the sky from a few metres away in the shape of a...  
"What the fuck is that?" Don asked.  
"It's the Dark Mark!!!" Jub squealed. A scared silence broke over the group, before it was broken by Andrew,  
"It looks like their summoning batman?!" Andrew raised an eyebrow.   
"Batman?" Lemo asked curiously, "Who is this 'batman'?"  
Cheesy was also interested,  
"Ooooh he sounds mysterious, can I meet him?"  
Andrew shook his head,  
"He's just a fictional muggle cartoon hero..."  
Cheesy and Lemo looked disappointed.  
Andy twisted a lock of Andrew's hair around her finger,  
"But then what's that got to do with the sign?"  
"Hang on, hang on!!! I'm no genius, but shouldn't we try and get this guy who did the mark?" Lotte suggested.  
Wide eyes all around before they jumped up and rushed to the direction... 

XXXX 

"He's gone, we were too slow to react..." Lotte stated as she kicked a root protruding out of the ground, "We should've acted faster!" To emphasize this she's began walking faster in search of clues. And promptly fell over previously mentioned root.  
Banana groaned from ahead,  
"Tell me something I don't know..."  
Suddenly there came a yell,  
"OI! We found something! Err...Someone!"  
Lotte struggled to pulled herself up, oblivious ahead of her Banana and Cheesy raced into the darkness,  
"We're coming!!!"  
"Uhh, Banana? Cheesy? Could you give me a hand?" Only no reply came. Lotte was alone. Well at least she thought she was...

XXXX 

"Wanky is a bad house elf! She shouldn't have left him! She should have watched him!" Looking a lot like Cobby with her large tennis ball sized eyes and dirty dishtowel dress.  
Andrew stiffled a laughed as the house elf continued to refer to herself, Andy slapped him on the back of the head,  
"Dirty mind!" She scowled.  
"You should be used to it-"  
"Wanky is a failure!!!" The house elf declared as a fresh set of tears streamed down her face. Andrew turned his back and doubled over in a silent laughing fit. Andy slapped him this time on the arse,  
"Quit it!!!"  
Lemo and Barry on the other hand were comforting the house elf,  
"Who should you have watch Wanky?" Barry asked kindly, only a hint of a smile.  
"Can we adopt her Barry?!" Lemo asked hopefully, "We could raise as our child! We could be parents! She's so cute! We'd change her name of course but-"  
"Lemo, you said house elves are servants..."  
Lemo frowned,  
"Myes, they are but I want a child!"  
"Lemo! You're sixteen years old!" Jub said shocked as she approached the group with Don in tow, "No sign of who cast the mark..." She added, "Where's Lotte, Banana and Cheesy?"  
Barry also seemed to agree with Jub,  
"Lemo, we can't raise this House elf as our own! She belongs to someoen else!!!"  
Lemo pouted,  
"But she's so cute!!!"  
Wanky sobbed harder, followed by crazy hiccuping.  
"Where is Banana, Cheesy and-"  
"Present!" Banana and Cheesy called simutanously.  
Lemo finally pryed her eyes from Wanky,  
"Where's Lotte?"  
Banana and Cheesy stopped and looked behind them,  
"She's coming." They both stared expectanly behind them into the dark. Lotte didn't emerge from behind the two trees. The twins swapped wide eyed expressions, "She was with us, we swear!" They spoke at the same time."  
"Well where is she now?" Andrew asked.  
"We don't know..." Banana said quietly.  
"Oh great, c'mon Donny Wonny. We'll go look..." Jub said pulling Don over to where Cheesy and Banana had just walked through.  
"So will we!" Andrew said grabbing Andy's already wet-with-tears hand,  
"I knew something like this would happen! First Sirius, now Lotte! I bet it was the Life Shitter who sent up the mark!"  
Andrew shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders,  
"We really have to work with how you deal with stress..."

XXXX 

Lotte gasped as something grabbed her leg and pulled her into the bush, her scream muffled by the dirt that gathered under her chin as she was dragged. She was yanked and pulled to a upright sitting postion before her mouth was covered by a hand. In panic she struggled until a familar voice spoke,  
"Vat thee 'ell are zew doing 'ere?!" A Bolivarian accent demanded.   
Lotte's night vision began to clear,  
"Vector Slum?!"  
"Zess? Do I know zew?"  
Lotte shook her head,  
"No, but I have a friend who is nuts about you! His name is Andrew, he-"   
"Boyfriend?"   
"Uhh...No...Just friend. But anyway-"  
"Zew didn't ask my quesdron..."  
"Uhhh...What was that again?"  
"Vat are zew doin' out 'ere by zourself?"  
Lotte blushed and thanked god he couldn't see her blushing,  
"I tripped on that root over there..."  
"Zour bluzzing..."  
"I'm what?"  
"Bluzzing...Going a red?"  
"Oh!" Okay maybe he could see her blushing...Typical.  
"Lotte? Lotte...? Can you heeeeeeeeeear meeeeeeeee?!" Lotte heard Andy whisper.  
"Andy?!"   
She heard a gasp then eager footsteps,  
"Where are you?"  
"Here. In the bush."  
"Sounds kink-" Andrew began before Lotte heard a soft slap of a hand hitting jeans. Then the leaves parted to reveal Andy peering into the bush and her face inches from Slum's wand,  
"Zew know Zeez people?" he asked staring at Andy's shocked expression. Lotte soon relised why.  
"You guys look awfully cosy in here..." Andrew said also poking his head to peer into the bush. Lotte relised she was sitting on top of the Bolivarian seeker. For the second time that night she flushed crimson.  
"Slum was just-"  
"Pleez call me, Vector..."  
"Well Vector was-"  
"OMIGOD IT'S VECTOR SLUM!!! ANDY!!!" Andrew pointed at Vector as though Andy hadn't noticed he was there, "IT VECTOR SLUM!!!" He then proceeded to squeal and jump about. Andy rolled her eyes then called out behind her,  
"Over here Banana! Cheesy! We've found her!"  
"Can I please, please, please have your autograph?! I am a huge fan!"   
Vector stared at him,  
"I don't zink zeez is thee time nor place..."  
"Drew...He's right..." Andy put her hand out to help Lotte out of the bush, "We've got to get a move on...The others are worried sick..."

(AN: this was written by Ambobo, She is awesome. Recently I had writers block for this story, now I'm going to write the next chapter. If she were here now I would be squeezing her into oblivion, a million thank you's amboboshkins!!!! hugs)


	5. BARRY! get your hand off her arse!

As the small group reached the clearing that they had originally waited in neared, everyone could see and hear the fighting, panicking and fire had disappear from the gaps between the trees.

"Well, so what do we do now? Shall we barge through and see if everything is ok, or wait till Sirius finds us…?" Cheesy asked abruptly

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

Suddenly from out the near by bushes, jumped a figure.

"WHALABOOGYWANGAGAHAHAHABOOOO!!" it shrieked, lunging at them.

Lemo scream and clung to Barry, Andy shrieked and hid behind Andrew, who was trying to hide behind Andy, Jub went in hysterics and wouldn't stop screaming until Don put his hand over her mouth, and Lotte fainted. The only person who showed no emotion was Vector.

"Haf yew no shame? Scareeng everybody like that!"

"No, I don't believe I do, if I remember rightly I swapped my shame for a sense of humor in my third year at Hogwarts, and even that's not very good," said a familiar voice, who obviously was enjoying himself seeing them all shook up. Stepped into the wand light everyone was annoyed, yet relived, to see Sirius.

"Righto, my minions! Shall be getting back to this camp of our so we can 'blow this popsicle stand', as the hip and young say these days?" he said shifting his eyes across everyone to make sure they looked ok.

Lemo snickered from her place behind Barry. "He said 'blow this popsicle'." Everyone ignored this.

"Here I'll take her," Sirius said, offering to carry the still unconscious Lotte.

"No, thank yew, Ah am fine," Vector said pointedly. Looking just a tad annoyed Sirius led them out of the forest.

**xxxx**

"So, what happened? Who were those guys who were marching out the forest and whatever? They caused a lot of bloody damage," said Barry, scanning an area of burnt and burning tents.

"Well, the weird dudes who had the red balaclavas and black robes on? Yeah, well they were, until a few hours ago, the non-existent Life Shitters, that haven't been seen for 16 years," said Sirius, magically mending his robes.

Everyone looked at each other dumbly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What do they teach you at that school!?" Sirius sighed "The Life Shitters are What's-His-Name's followers!" he explained, everyone's blank expressions turn into shocked of surprised ones.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!! You mean What's-His-Name's followers were in the camp ground of the Quidditch world cup? What!? We're all going to be murdered in our beds! Ahhh!! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That's crazy! No way! It had to be a joke! I mean, does that mean What's-His-Name is back? Oh my god! Were going to d..!" Jub's rant was cut short by Lemo as she coved her mouth with her hand, before Jub worked herself into a frenzy and started hyperventilating.

"There, there, Jub. Don't hurt yourself now," Said Lemo, as she took her hand from Jub's mouth.

**xxxx**

Reaching the tent everyone looked on in shock, the tent they had been in an hour was covered in burn marks and the grass around it was burnt black. Lotte, who had gained consciousness a few minutes before, held up scrap of canvas from the tent flap

"What the fuck!? We sure missed a good fight..." she remarked in an awed tone.

"Ok guys, you can stay here or go and find your parents or whatever. They'll be worried sick no doubt," Sirius said to Jub, Don, Cheesy, Banana and Lotte.

As they started off to find their folks…

"Umm…Lotte, meh ah shpeak vit you a mominit?" Vector asked bashfully

"Uhhhhh…no…wait, I mean, yes…Uh yeah... s-sure…" Lotte stammered, blushing crimson. As the couple walked away Andy and Lemo burst out in a fit of silent giggles.

"Hmmmmm….I wonder what he wants," 'Drew remarked to Barry, bouncing his eyebrows as he watched Lotte and Vector walk out of sight behind a semi-burnt tent.

"Come on! In the tent, get your things. Mush mush!" Sirius said snapping his fingers, ignoring the current situation.

**xxxx**

It didn't take long to gather up stuff and shoving it in their backpacks.

"Hey guys, uhh…I better go and find my family, so I'll see you at Hogwarts then," said Lotte as she poked her head in the tent to say goodbye

"Hey!! Lotte, wait!" cried Andy, hastily zipping up her backpack and rushing out the tent to catch up with Lotte, Lemo, Barry and 'Drew eagerly following her. Lotte, who was happily singing to her self, stopped and turned around.

"Soooooooo, what did Slum want, huh Tegan? And the main question, did you give it to him?" said Andrew bouncing his eyebrows, obviously eager for details. Andy, slapped the back of his head.

"ANDREW!! Don't be mean! So, what did he want?" asked Andy grinning.

"Hey! How come you can ask!?" asked Andrew, sullenly, receiving a glare form Lemo.

"Because she didn't sound like she wanted raunchy details or sound clips," Barry explained patiently.

"You guys! Quit it! He just said he enjoyed meeting me and he hoped that he'd see me again sometime soon, that's all," Lotte said blushing for more than the second time that evening.

There was a silence

"…and he kissed you…" said Lemo, obviously expecting more.

Lotte looked at Lemo, surprise. "What the hell!? How'd you know that? You weren't spying on us were you??" Lotte said suspiciously

"Why, did you guys do something you don't want us to know about?" said 'Drew asked smirking, and then was promptly kicked in the shins by Andy.

"OW!! JOKING! I was joking!" he cried, hobbling around trying to get rid of the pain in his shin.

"Hey, Lotte, turn around," instructed Barry. Mystified, Lotte turned around. Picking a small piece parchment stuck to her arse, Barry held up the piece of paper.

"Aha! Its Vector's Address!" he sniggered

"Hey! What are you doing looking at her arse?!" Lemo said, glaring at Barry suspiciously.

"Uhhh… I wasn't! I swear!!" said Barry, shifting uncomfortably stuffing the piece of parchment in Lotte's hand. Before anything else could be said Sirius butted in.

"Done? Good lets go."


End file.
